Summer of Love
by XxdazednconfusedxX
Summary: Roxas comes to visit his older brother Cloud from Twilight Town over the summer on Destiny Island. Little does he know what fate has in store for him.
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

"Roxas hurry up your going to be late for your flight" his mother yells in distress from downstairs. Meanwhile Roxas is just putting the

finishing touches on his packing. _Where's my Ipod?_ He wonders looking around frantically and spots it on top of his desk. _Yes._ He thought.

Smile on his face as he moves over to grab it quick.

"I'm coming right now mom" the blond haired boy replies back putting his Ipod in his pocket. He then grabbed his bags and made his way

down. He could tell his mom was upset because he decided at last minute to pack his stuff as she made it obvious. She probably would stay

silent the whole car ride to the airport. Which he knew was going to end up being awkward. He notes to himself to pack the day before next

time which he tells himself all the time but does not manage to do it. Walking out of the house him and his mom got into the car and drove

off. When they got into the airport Roxas was suddenly nervous realizing that he hadn't seen his brother in awhile since he had left home. He

remembered when him and his brother use to eat sea salt ice cream and hang out with Axel and Xion on top of the clock tower. It had been

fun. He let out a long sigh as his Cerulean eye's went dark he was going to miss his friends a lot over the summer. Shaking his head trying

not to think about it too much, his mom and him walk over to the security point and said their goodbyes and hugged. After he went through

he hurried down the hall to find his gate which gratefully turns out to be close. Roxas is relieved to see that there are still people getting on

the flight to Destiny Island. He thought that he would not make it because he had been running late and his mom kept fussing at him which

only had made it worse. He took notice that he was the last one to get on and handed the woman his boarding pass and ticket. She smiles

and gives them back to him saying have a nice flight. It is not hard for Roxas to find his seat seeing as the flight was full. The guy that he is

sitting next to is reading and ignores the blue eyed teen but did move so that he could get into his spot. Taking his seat, which is the window

by the way, he makes himself comfortable and tuned out with his ipod. Hours went by, but then there was announcement saying they were

almost there and how they were going to start the descent. _About time Roxas_ thinks clearly annoyed. He had been bored almost half of the

trip here and had started to get really impatient. He had forgotten to bring something to read or do and since he had been late he had not

been able to buy anything. So it was just his Ipod. He would have been able to watch movies on it had it been one that could do that but his

was the old Ipod shuffle. He did not have enough money to buy the Ipod nano or better yet an Ipod touch. When they finally land Roxas

gets off and looks around to try and find Cloud which was easy because Cloud had really spiky blond hair.

"Roxas" Cloud calls waving. He had a warm smile on his face as he went up to the smaller boy and gave him a hug.

"Hey" Roxas replies back cheerfully. His brother had not changed much over the years he still looked the same with his blond hair and build.

"How was your flight?" Cloud asks the younger boy as they made their way to the baggage claim.

"It was okay" he said shrugging seeing his two bags coming he picked them up. "I forgot to bring something to do on the plane so I ended

up being pretty bored the whole flight" he continues frowning.

"Ah. You packed at last minute didn't you?" Cloud questions laughing at him as he took the other bag from his brother, Roxas flushed and

gave his brother an angry look.

"No I just forgot them." Roxas retorts defensively.

"Whatever you say, but I believe I remember when a certain person forgot their wallet halfway on our trip to Canada." Cloud smirks looking

at the younger blond who was now pouting.

"That was once" Roxas exclaims crossing his arms. Cloud just laughed and starting walking towards the exit. Roxas huffs _this is going to be an _

_interesting summer he think_s as he follows not too far behind Cloud.

* * *

"You tired kid?" Cloud asks studying his younger brother as he put one of Roxas' bags on the floor looking at him.

"Yea just a little" Roxas answers back realizing he is exhausted from the plane ride and also ignoring the kid part in the question. Looking

around at his older brother's place noticing there isn't much decoration in it. There was however a black couch and a 56" inch television. He

also saw a play station 3 on the ground and games on the shelf under the TV,

"Your room is down the hall on the right." Cloud mentions motioning in the direction of his bedroom.

"Thanks" Roxas said faintly with a dazed expression on his face he walked over to his room with his stuff and flung himself on his bed, closes

his eye's and falls asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything.

**Author's note**: This is my first fan fiction story so if it sucks that is why. Other than that enjoy

* * *

Ch.2

"Hn?" The blond haired teen moans as a pair of soft lips touches his own. The unknown mouth wants to gain entry to his which Roxas

allows not knowing that it is not a dream. The tongue roams the inside of his mouth exploring it, suddenly the mouth pulls away and Roxas

hears a voice. _Wake up Roxy it said _as he felt a hand gently caress his cheek. Roxas opens his eye's abruptly when he finally becomes

conscious of what is happening. He finds himself looking into a pair of bright green eyes and notices something even worse this random

guy had kissed him. His face turns a bright shade of red as he yelps and immediately scrambles off the bed but gets tangled up in the bed

sheets in the process and trips over them so that he lands on his butt on the floor. "Who are you? And what are you doing in my room?"

the blond yells fiercely to the red head who had gotten off the bed and stood up with a smug look on his face. Roxas had also gotten up

from off the ground glaring at the stranger in front of him.

"The names Axel got it memorized?" The Axel guy asks smirking pointing to his head as he said it. "And I'm here because I heard that

Cloud's brother was coming over for the summer so I decided to some over and meet him and here you are" Axel continues the last part he

gestures to Roxas with his hand.

"Here I am now leave" Roxas says heatedly.

"Aw looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Axel says playfully ruffling the blonde's hair.

"Don't do that and excuse **me** for not wanting to wake up with someone on to of me." He retorts irritably.

"Aw you _know _you liked it." The red head replies a mischievous smile playing on his lips. Roxas remembering the scene blushes angrily, his

blue eye's giving off a different light. Before Roxas even has a chance to stop him Axel pins him up against the wall, the smaller boy letting

out a whimper. Taking both of the younger boys arms he holds them up as he bends down to kiss him. Roxas thinks to himself_ this actually _

_feels nice. _It felt electrifying sending shivers down his spine as he leaned into the kiss more. _Wait he's a guy _Roxas thinks becoming aware

of the situation he is in _I'm not gay am I?_ He asks himself internally_ No_. He pulls away from the kiss and slips out from underneath Axel

leaving a surprised red head behind. He opens his bedroom door, grabs Axel's arm goes behind him and starts pushing the now amused

red head out. "Get out. Get out. Get out." The spiky haired teen repeatedly cries out a tint of pink still playing on his cheeks as he wildly

pushes Axel outside his room, Axel in turn is trying to hold his ground, but is failing. Who knew the blond was so strong. When Roxas finally

manages to shove Axel out, to his horror behind the red head he could see more people in his brother's place. They looked like they had

been waiting for something or someone. The people that are in his brother's living room look there way as the commotion caught their

attention so that Axel and Roxas got skeptical looks. The only thing that Roxas could say was huh with a dumfounded look upon his face.

"Jeez Axel what took you so long?" one of the guys asks impatiently crossing his arms brushing off what happened just before. Roxas

takes notice of him and sees that he also has spiky hair like himself except it is brown not blond who is standing next to a taller teen with

long silver hair. The other two were girls the first one has blond hair and blue eyes and is wearing all white. She has a soft expression on

her face and smiles at Roxas. The second girl has dark red hair that is a little shorter than the first one's and was wearing a pink dress she

too he notices has blue eye's like the blonds.

"He was probably trying to jump the poor kid" The silver haired teen smirks looking over at Axel.

"Now why would I try to do that?" Axel responds innocently looking at the teen.

"Because you're a pervert and you jump anything that moves" he responds simply.

"Aw that hurt Riku" the red head replies feigning being struck in the heart. The silver haired teen now called Riku rolls his eye's at Axel and

turns to Roxas.

"Don't mind Axel he's always like this." Riku states the blond nods as Axel pouts. The Brown haired boy comes up to Roxas and shakes his

hand.

"My name is Sora." he asks brightly with a big smile then adds gesturing towards the blond girl then the red headed one. "And this is

Namine and Kairi and you already know Riku and Axel" He says looking at them.

"Nice to meet you guys" Roxas says smiling at them which they both smile back in return.

Kari spoke up and said "Your brother told us that you were here so we` decided to come over and see if you wanted to come to the beach

with us since you don't know anyone here."

"Sure." Roxas answers happily, grateful that he would not be all alone this summer like he thought.

"Off to the beach then" Sora chirps up cheerfully punching the air. Riku laughs and shakes his head_ Sora is so cute._

"Great. I can't wait to see Roxas in his swimsuit." Axel comments playfully looking at the blond with lust filled eyes. _Er maybe this wasn't _

_such a good idea_ Roxas shifts uneasily starting to regret he had agreed to come. Riku pinches the bridge of his nose in frustration and

knocks Axel on top of the head; Sora is just standing there looking clueless while the two girls giggle.


End file.
